blue eyes or gold coins?
by mousekid
Summary: Akashi is a well known emperor who has only known the cold love of gold coins. what will happen when a curtain incident and encounter has him asking the question, blue eyes or gold coins? wings AU! akakuro!
1. Chapter 1

"Your majesty, its afternoon where would you like to go? "

The great emperor Akashi seijuro looked up at his servant who spoke to him. He sighed heavily as he thought were he might want to go. He got up from his throne and put his back to the servant.

"Take me to the cliff that overlooks my city, I want to see its progress "the servant bowed to his emperor,

"Yes your majesty "as the emperor walked out the door, two other servants accompanied him. They were the most loyal of all his servants and have never done anything to betray the emperor's trust. They weren't just servants, but also bodyguards of the highest class.

**_Setting skip * _**

Akashi stood on the edge of the cliff, admiring the beloved city he ruled. Two of the servants looked at their emperor with nothing but blank eyes as was normal for most servants but the third servant hade an evil smirk plastered on his face. While the emperor was busy looking at the city, the servant ran full force at Akashi, pushing him off the cliff. The emperor fell, his hair flying in fury if red and his robes being pushed up by the air pressure. The emperor had not yet comprehended that he was falling, he was in shock and even as he fell into a muddy swamp he still had no understanding of what had happened. When the shock of the fall finally subsided, he stood from the muck. He looked at his body with disgust, wiping the mud from his face with an obvious distaste, flicking it off his hands.

Akashi seethed as he remembered what happened, wanting to get out of the muck as fast as he could; he started trudging to the side of the swamp. As the man got out of the mud he could see clearly what damage had been done. His silk robes had been ripped, tarnished and stained, and his elegant shoes had been lost. His hair was disheveled and to all who didn't notice before, was covered in mud! Still quit angry, he marched blindly through the woods, scaring off all of the creatures who happened by him, leaves sticking to his feet and legs as he stomped. After hours of hopelessly wondering the woods, Akashi found a clearing where he sat, contemplating on what to do. He again looked to his body; he realized that he should wash up before he went anywhere. He had to admit, he looked like a monster. Akashi looked around, he didn't realize before but all around him where beautiful wild flowers of every color, it seemed to mock him in every way, the way the colors seemed to make him look dull. In the quiet place, the only sounds that could be heard where the sounds of birds and a quiet laugh that hid within the trees. Still peeved at his situation, Akashi scowled at the laughter. As the laugh got closer, so did Akashi's eye brows to each other. Then suddenly the laugh turned into a voice that seemed to perch itself on Akashi's shoulder.

"Why hello there, creature of the water nymphs" Akashi spun around, only to see a creature in which he had never seen before,

"I am no creature! I am the great Akashi seijuro!" the person in front of him looked at him with a serious stare that was mocking in a way.

"You don't look so great to me." That one comment had Akashi sizzling, but the boy in front of him seemed unaffected by it. Akashi took a good look at the boy; he had light blue hair and matching dull eyes that seemed out of place in the bright green forest. His body was small, petite and his skin was almost the color of snow. The boy's skin was covered by a lovely baby blue silk that hung languidly over the boy's shoulders and body, splashing like a waterfall at his feet. Around his waist where beautiful green beads that acted a belt to bring the peace of cloth together. But what caught the man's attention most were the enormous white wings that hung limply behind the boys back.

"Would you like to follow me to the lake? You look like you need a good Wash." the boy said simply as he walked in a certain direction. Akashi got up and followed the boy, who walked elegantly and swiftly through the woods. Not looking where he was going, Akashi tripped and fell, falling on his face. The boy helped Akashi to his feet, trying not laugh at the poor man.

"You're not used to walking on your own two legs are you?" Akashi scuffed at the comment, not liking what the kid said but knew it was true, not that he would admit that to the boy. The two walked a little further before the boy stopped.

"Were here" Akashi looked at his surroundings; the body of water was quite a sight to behold. Butterflies flew gracefully among the wild flowers and willow trees drooped over, gazing the water. The water itself was crystal clear and glimmering like diamonds. The boy took off his robes and entered the water without Akashi noticing. Then he was done looking at the sight, he too, entered the water. The water was ice cold but was a nice feel of his muddy skin. When Akashi was clean, both boys got out of the water and dried off in the sun.

"Hey, what's your name?" Akashi asked slyly, placing his chin in his palm. The boy looked at him with a tilted head before understanding what he meant.

"I go by many names, but my most common name is kuroko…kuroko tetsuya." Akashi molded the name in his head, making sure to commit it to memory.

"Well tetsuya, I know you are not human, but I cannot comprehend what you are..." kuroko looked at Akashi carefully, his blank face still blank as he did.

"I am an arch" he said, not very concerned with the matter.

"Well, what is an arch? I would like to know, for you are quite the specimen." kuroko gave Akashi a bland look before speaking again.

"An arch is an arch, and an arch is me." Kuroko flapped his wings, shaking off the water droplets that where stuck to the white feathers.

"That doesn't give me much to go by..." kuroko looked to Akashi, irritation could be seen in his eyes as he spoke.

"Well what is a human?" Akashi was taken aback by the question, feeling obligated to answer; he tried his luck before thinking.

"W-well, a human is…it's a…we are—"Akashi paused not knowing what to say.

"Exactly, you cannot explain what you are, and neither can i." Kuroko starred at the water for a moment before talking again,

"I will tell you this though… an arch is the name the creatures of the forest give to the protector of their home. I am the protector and I am trusted by all the creatures here in cavus." Kuroko brought one of his wings to his side and began to run his hands over the wings. Akashi took this action as a sign that he could come closer to the arch. With every move the read head made, the arch became a little more insecure, not that he would show it to the stranger. The arch was just not used to being so close to a human. Ever since the arch was young, the woodland creatures had warned him that humans where mean, evil creatures with no soul, but in kuroko's eyes, this human was nothing but full of himself. So kuroko let Akashi come close to him, even if he was a little unused to it. With the red head being so close, the arch could now see the different colors that decorated each eye.

"Why is one of your eyes gold?" it was a simple question that was hard to answer, but could be answered by science.

"It runs in the family, it is the trademark of royalty that assigns people to the throne. I just happened to be born with it and was named emperor after the last emperor died. I was only twelve then…" the last bit caught kuroko's attention.

"How old are you?" again another simple question, one that could easily make things awkward.

"I am eighteen; I have been ruling this kingdom for six years. And how about you?" Akashi ran a finger across kuroko's hand, making the arch pull his hand away. With an upturned glance kuroko answered.

"I am seventeen, and if you must know, I was named arch when I was born." This brought up a new question in the emperors head.

"Do all arches that are born have wings?" kuroko put his head down in thought, putting a hand on is cheek when he found the answer.

"Yes, I guess they do, But not always the same kind, they always very." Content with the answer, Akashi nodded. A heavy silence took over them, neither knew what to say to each other, but both wanted to speak. Akashi was the first to break the silence, but what he asks makes the whole situation even stranger.

"d-do you suppose I can feel your wings?"


	2. Chapter 2

"d-do you suppose I can feel your wings?" kuroko grimaced at the question. To ask an arch for permission to touch there wings is the same as asking to have intercourse on a first date, it was just something you didn't do. For kuroko, it was completely embarrassing to have a mere human ask for such erotic privileges, even though he knew the human meant no harm and was merely curious, it was still an outrageous question.

"How dare you ask such a thing, we only just met you know!" Akashi was confused by the response from the arch.

"Did I say something wrong tetsuya?" kuroko simmered angrily under his dull eyes.

"And that! Why do you call me by my first name when we have only known each other for an hour?" Akashi pondered the question. His father would always tell him that he should call the inferiors by their first name for they were not deserving of honorferifics, but in this case it was a habit to call not only inferiors by their first name but everyone to whom he met.

"It is but a habit my dear arch." Kuroko, not believing Akashi, crossed his arms and turned his head, looking away from the red head. Seeing how strange the arch was acting, Akashi could tell he had hit a nerve and decided to drop the subject and move on.

"Do you know how I might be able to get out of here and back to my mansion?" kuroko glanced at Akashi; (still angry at the man) he kept his face away from the other.

"You can't." It was a simple response from the arch, but it was not an answer that bonded well with the emperor.

"What do you mean I can't?" kuroko slyly looked over his shoulder.

"I mean you can't, once you come in you can't come out, that's the way it works here." Akashi began to get angry at the arch. He thought to himself, saying that it was a hoax, saying that there was no possible way that he was stuck in the unforgiving forest that had made such a fool out of him.

"Your lying aren't you, there is a way out but you refuse to tell me." Kuroko turned his body to face the man. This was getting interesting, and he didn't want to miss anything the man through at him.

"It's only pay back for your rude remark earlier." Kuroko, realizing his mistake, covered his mouth. Akashi caught up on this and responded instantly.

"Ah ha! So there is a way out. You shouldn't lie tetsuya."

"Well Akashi, for you there is no way out…unless you show me the beautiful side of you." Akashi huffed, there was no sense in the kuroko had just said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" kuroko giggled under his breath, but loud enough for Akashi to hear. It pissed off the emperor how much fun the arch was having, but Akashi thought this a good opportunity for a change the pace of his boring life.

"Ok, tell me what I have to do." Kuroko gave Akashi a shocked expression. He did not expect the human to agree to his whelms, but found it entertaining to have the human around.

"I hold a grudge Akashi…and I want you to help me…by showing me the beautiful side of you, you will help me, and helping me will help you." This still made no sense to Akashi so he questioned it again.

"What do you mean by 'my beautiful side'?" Akashi watched as the arch began to dress himself, not looking away even though the he was bashful. When kuroko was finished dressing he began to walk away, not giving Akashi the slightest warning he was doing so. Akashi ran to catch up to the bluenette, tripping along the way.

"Wait where are you going?" kuroko thought for a moment, he didn't really know where he was going, but his feet wanted to walk so he let them carry him, that was all, it was a simple matter and pure instinct.

"No were in particular…"

"Well, you could at least warn me before you go wandering." Kuroko gave Akashi a dull look.

"I have no need to tell you where I'm going…"

"You do if you want me to help you." Kuroko stopped dead in his tracks, making Akashi bump into him.

"I have not time for this…give me your hand."

"Why?" kuroko sighed impatiently.

"Just do it, please." Akashi reluctantly gave kuroko his hand. The arch the hand gently and placed a kiss on the center of Akashi's hand. Where kuroko's lips met Akashi's hand was a mark that said, 'forever finding'. Akashi repeated the words to the arch.

"Forever finding?" Kuroko began walking again and Akashi followed.

"It means that we will never loose each other, we are 'forever finding' each other. That mark will never go away; it is now imprinted in your soul.

"Why would you give me this?" kuroko giggled at the words.

"Well, you seemed to worry about my well-being, and where I was going so I thought that you might want to know where I am at all times, oh and by the way… that mark will kill you if you try to find me with killing intent." Akashi sighed, he knew he had gotten himself mixed in with some troublesome things, and he also knew that there was no one to get him out of it this time.

* * *

so yay chapter 2 of blue eyes or gold coins! what do you think will happen to Akashi? tell me in the reviews, I want to know you guys opinions! don't forget to favorite and follow me!

love,

mousekid!


	3. Chapter 3

The two people walked through the beautiful woods, one following the other in protest. They had been wandering like this for over a half an hour, and Akashi was starting to get tired, but the arch refused to stop no matter how tired the emperor got. Most of the time Akashi would get angry at such disregard and would simply kill the person who defied his words, but in this case it was not that simple. He knew that if he were to kill the arch then he would have no one to help him out of this place. But truth of the matter was that it was absolutely impossible to kill the person in front of him. He knew he would die if he tried. Kuroko walked swiftly in front of Akashi, making it hard for him to keep up. Akashi pounded his feet as he walked, his legs becoming as heavy as bricks and his body protesting from lack of exercise. Kuroko took notice and slowed his pace, letting the man catch up. Kuroko wanted to get home as fast as possible, he took note at how quiet the woods where, and how no creatures, not even birds were around. Kuroko had a bad feeling about this and wanted to get out of this part of the woods as fast as possible, but with the dead weight dragging him down, he thought that the danger would get to them before that happened. It seemed kuroko's instincts were right, because out of no were a creature grabbed him. The monster wrapped its big claws around him and pulled him into the brush. Akashi, feeling the need to save the arch ran after the creature. He pushed his way through the brush, getting nicked and scratched as he did. He followed the screams for help through the woods, he could tell that the voice of the arch was getting further away and knew that if the monster decided to start running, he wouldn't be able to catch up, but to his luck the monster stopped in his tracks. Akashi finally caught up to the thing and looked up to it. The creature was none other than a giant. The giant had purple hair and eyes and he seemed to be looking for something. Akashi took this chance to pick up a stick and use it for defense. When Akashi went to beat the giant with it, the arch stopped him.

"Akashi Kun please don't beat him, he's blind in this form…he meant no harm." Akashi faltered with his weapon, the giant looked toward Akashi, the purple eyes where clouded over and his eyes did not see, the arch was not lying. Kuroko spoke softly to the purple haired giant, and soon after the giant began to shift. With a flash of light, kuroko was up in the air and the giant was down to human size, his eyes no longer blind, but lazy and board. The purple haired man was still a giant compared to the other two, he wasn't just tall but he was also built and that somewhat frightened Akashi. Kuroko flew down to the ground, his wings pushing a wave of wind as he landed.

"Murasakibara kun, what was all that about…could you explain?" the man plopped down on the forest floor and sighed.

"Kuroko chin, I thought you were being chased by that human, who is he?" Akashi cleared his throat, than offered a hand to the giant.

"I'm Akashi seijuro" the giant looked at the hand, and then looked away as if it disgusted him.

"I'm murasakibara atsushi; nice to eat …I mean meet you." Kuroko gave atsushi a stern look before looking back at Akashi. Akashi jerked his hand away and looked at the man.

"Kuroko chin, muro chin stole my sweets again." Kuroko sighed then knelt down to the man.

"I'm sure he didn't steel them…you were probably eating too much again weren't you?" another voice erupted from the brush.

"He was, and if he ate any more he would have had problems later..." a semi tall man with dark black hair came out of the brush and sat down next to atsushi.

"Himuro kun…"

"Muro chin…" atsushi hugged himuro with a tight squeeze than apologized.

"I'm sorry muro chin; I shouldn't have eaten all of the sweets." After that the two left, leaving Akashi confused and be withered.

"w-what just happened?" kuroko looked at Akashi like the emperor should have known what had happened.

"What do you mean 'what happened?'"

* * *

I know, don't tell me! it was a really short chapter and I'm really sorry! I promise I will make the next chapter longer! if you have any suggestions on how the story should go please tell me in the reviews. please remember to follow and favorite this and feel free to pm me if you want to talk.

love

mousekid!


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean 'what happened?'"

Kuroko began to walk back down the path the giant had created. Akashi followed, composed but confused.

"Who…no, what were those people?" kuroko ignored the question; the only sounds were that of crunching and fluttering leaves, and the tweeting of birds up in the canopy. Akashi caught up with kuroko and walked by his side, taking glances at the smaller boy for an answer. Kuroko didn't speak but simply flapped his wings, and stretched them out, before folding them back onto his back. Kuroko's pace increased, walking a little faster to keep his position in front of Akashi.

"tetsuya, tell me…who were they?!" again kuroko ignored the emperor, making him more frustrated with the arch, but Akashi knew that he could not get angry at the boy, not unless he wanted to be maggot food, so he crossed his arms and keep himself in check, closing his eyes as he walked. On the other hand, kuroko was having a harder time controlling his emotions. He could feel his cheeks heat up, remembering the way the man behind him was willing to risk his life for a total stranger. This was the first time anyone had ever done something like that for him, and he wanted to thank the man properly, but the boy was too flustered to speak, let alone thank someone so he simply avoided him. He concentrated on his every step, feeling as though it would save himself from the inner conflict, but it seemed to only make it worse.

"Tetsuya…where **_are_**we going?" Akashi's hard voice startled kuroko, and made the arch stop in his tracks. Kuroko looked around, he didn't realize that he had lead Akashi deeper into the forest, nor that he was in another's territory, but he did know that it wasn't the place he wanted to be in, so he swung around, his poker face hiding his true emotions.

"My apologies Akashi kun, it seems I have lead you in the wrong direction." Kuroko glanced into Akashi's eyes, his gold eye glistened as if it knew of the true emotions that the arch withheld. Kuroko's eyes darted down, somehow the human looked a lot more beautiful than what he had started out with, and that scarred kuroko. He wanted to run away from the man and never look back, but then again he also felt the need to be with him forever.

During kuroko's emotional confusion, Akashi analyzed the boy. Sure the boy had a poker face on, but Akashi could tell that he was hiding something, so Akashi grabbed kuroko's chin and yanked it up to face him. They were close, a little too close for kuroko's comfort, causing a startled whimper to escape his throat.

"I knew it, you are trying to hide something, and by the looks of it, it's something heart throbbing… your blushing tetsuya…" kuroko's eyes widened. He didn't know how to feel, all he knew was that they were too close! He tried to wiggle his way out of Akashi's grip, but the latter wrapped a strong arm around his hips, bringing the boy closer to his body.

"t-that's because, y-you're too close…" kuroko began to half-heartedly push away from Akashi, making the emperor smirk and hold the arch closer.

"But you like this don't you…tell me, what were you thinking about when you tried to hide your face from me?"

"Akashi kun!"

"Tell me…" Akashi let out a low growl and brought the arch closer to his face. The blush on kuroko's cheeks spread as the act was played out. Kuroko, seeing that there was nothing he could do, relaxed awkwardly in the hold, avoiding all eye contact with the human.

"I…I was thinking about Akashi Kun." The smirk on Akashi's face was the same as a lion playing with his pray.

"Oh? And what about me were you thinking about?" kuroko hesitated, he didn't want to tell the man the truth, but he knew that, with how close they were that Akashi would catch the lie. It was embarrassing to say such things to a stranger, but somehow it felt like kuroko had known Akashi for his entire life, because being so close to the man made his heart feel warm and that was something rare for kuroko.

"i-I was t-thinking about…how…" as kuroko thought, he couldn't do it. It was just too embarrassing to let out his feelings to this man. Akashi leaned in closer to kuroko, teasing his lips with the other, breathing in the others air but not quite a kiss.

"Go on…" kuroko whimpered, he needed a lie, a distraction from the sexual tension that was coming off of Akashi. The intentions of the man were as clear as day to kuroko, and he desperately wanted out of this situation.

To his luck and Akashi's annoyance, the two were interrupted by a man, who was the very definition of tall, dark and handsome.

"Oi, get out of my territory with all your hormonal smells! I can literally smell it from a mile away!" kuroko took this chance to push away from Akashi, earning a "tsk" from the man.

"Aomine kun…" aomine looked down at kuroko, and then smirked.

"Hey Tetsu! Finally get yourself a mate? If he isn't, let me do the honors…" aomine glared at Akashi and the latter glared back, making kuroko feel very uncomfortable.

"It's ok aomine kun, he didn't do anything to me, so you don't have to kill him." Aomine gave one last warning growl then looked back to kuroko.

"ok…what are ya doin' here? This is way out of your territory…not that you're not welcome here or anything but…if my pups smell you guys it's all over…they haven't been trained yet, but there old enough to hunt so…"

"I understand aomine Kun…tell kagami I said 'hi'."

"Yeah, I will." With that the man shifted in to a large black wolf and ran off further into the woods, leaving another shocked Akashi in his wake.

* * *

oh look! another chapter! things finally heated up with Akashi and kuroko! if you think you know what will happen next, please post it in the reviews! if you like this story please favorite and follow and don't forget that I update every week unless noted other wise!

love,

mousekid!


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah, I will." With that the man shifted in to a large black wolf and ran off further into the woods, leaving another shocked Akashi in his wake.

"come along Akashi kun, we must make haste out of this part of the woods, that's if you don't want to be puppy food?" Akashi glared at kuroko for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened, but found that it was much easier to just forget it all and play along. With a 'un', Akashi caught up to kuroko.

"Akashi kun, grab my hand." The emperor did as he was told, but soon regretted the decision as the arch flapped his wings and shot up into the air. Hanging on for dear life, Akashi dug his nails into kuroko's arm, causing the poor boy to yelp in pain.

"Tetsuya let me down this instant!" Akashi began to struggle, making kuroko slightly loose his balance.

"Akashi Kun please stop struggling, we will land shortly." Kuroko pulled Akashi up and held him close to his chest, holding him tightly as to tell the human that he would not fall. Akashi was only mildly afraid and once he was not blinded by adrenaline, found that the bird's eye view was actually quite beautiful. They flew through the clouds and dove deep into the blue sky. Akashi looked down, watching as the ground got further and further away. He loved it; he loved how everything became smaller, and made him feel like a giant. Kuroko on the other hand, still had his unreactive poker face on, but if one looked close enough they could see a loving twinkle form in his eyes that disappeared as quickly as it formed.

"We're here Akashi kun." Kuroko descended to the ground, carefully putting Akashi on his feet. He too, landed then folded his stunning bluish white wings to his back.

"Where exactly is 'here' tetsuya?" kuroko ruffled his wings as he fixed the wind-blown feathers on his joint.

"We are at my house, of Corse." Akashi looked up only to see a large tree house that took up about five trees. It had a wooden staircase that went all the way to the top and the house itself looked like it had just been built.

"That's your house?" Akashi pointed at it like he didn't believe it.

"Yes that's my house…" with a 'humpf' Akashi began to walk up the stairs. Kuroko followed behind calmly, letting the human lead the way even though he was the one who should be leading. When they finally got to the front door, kuroko stepped in front of Akashi. He opened the door quickly and looked around as if he was expecting something. Apparently he was, because a large black and white dog came rushing at kuroko, and kuroko opened his arms to the attack. Akashi just stood there with his arms crossed; he couldn't help but quirk a smile at the scene, seeing how the arch showed so much emotion to the animal. When there little play time was finished, kuroko invited Akashi in. the inside of the house was beautiful, it's walls where made entirely out of wood and where kept together by vines and mud compound. The room they went into was decorated handmade carpet, lush curtains, and a hand carved table with animal fur sitting pillows on the floor next to it.

"Akashi kun, please have a seat while I go get some snacks and refreshments." Akashi nodded his head and sat down on one of the two pillows. The big dog that greeted them at the door, curled up next to the other pillow and fell asleep; its snores where so deep that it slightly shook the floor. Kuroko came back and placed a bowl full of fruit in the middle of the table, then handed Akashi a glass of water while sitting down for himself.

"Akashi kun, this is where you will be staying until your deed is done so please make yourself at home, and do remember that you are not the king here, I am. Although I won't boss you around like if I where your king, but simply ask you for your compliance." Akashi crossed his arms and looked away from kuroko.

"I will not have my pride stomped on by a winged creature." Kuroko put a hand on his cheek and stared at Akashi.

"But you have no choice; I am the only one who can let you out of this place." His voice was dull but stung Akashi's ears with the slight playfulness it withheld.

"Akashi kun is so cute" kuroko quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he had just said. Akashi took this as another chance to tease kuroko.

"Oh? You think I'm cute do you?"

"n-no…I"

"Oh, so now I'm not cute?"

"W-wait I…Akashi Kun is cute…" Akashi smirked and leaned over the table, crashing his lips into kuroko's. For the second time since kuroko met Akashi, his eyes widened. There was no chance of being saved this time, not that kuroko wanted to be saved at the moment. He was actually enjoying the kiss, not that he would tell the other. Akashi broke the kiss and pounced on kuroko, straddling the boy and pinning him down, then pulling their lips back together. Kuroko moaned into the kiss, now barely able to breathe. He pushed on Akashi and tore his lips away from him. They both gasped for air; Akashi was the first to catch his breath and speak.

" can I touch your wings now?"

* * *

ok so that was a crap of a chapter... I'm sorry. I will do better next time! anyways, if you liked this chapter or if you have anything you would want to happen in this story please put them in the reviews! if that isn't enough and you like the story so much that you would like weekly updates, please favorite and follow!

love,

mousekid!


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I touch your wings now?"

Kuroko scooted away from Akashi and roughly wiped his mouth with his hand. He didn't want to summit to the red head, and he surely didn't want to look weak in front of him, but the idea of having someone touch his wings aroused him to the extent that he actually thought about it. Though, he didn't want things to happen this quickly, so he refused the thought and Akashi.

"W-why would you ask such a thing!? Are you a pervert?! T-that's d-disgusting!" Akashi's face turned sour when the words where pushed out of kuroko's lips. He reached towards the arch but the blue haired man avoided the hand by smacking it away. Tears, they were the first things Akashi saw when he looked into the boys' eyes. It hurt him to see beautiful creature cry, and he had no idea why. Something about the boy intrigued him, and it made him feel… strange. It was confusing and the great emperor couldn't put two and two together, but he knew he had somehow hurt kuroko, and he had to find a way to fix it before it got out of control.

"t-tetsuya I-" kuroko shook his head as more tears flooded his face. Before Akashi could stop him, kuroko ran into one of the rooms and locked the door. Akashi's eyebrows crinkled together as he put his hands on the table.

_I overdid it, didn't i? _

_I made him mad…_

_I should apologize… … _

_But what do I say? Sorry for pushing you down and kissing you?!_

Akashi squeezed his hands together as more thoughts flooded his mind. He needed to fix this, but he wasn't used to fixing his own problems and he had no experience with these types of emotions. His mother once told him to never run away, so never run away he shall! He clenched his jaw and glared at the table.

_The only way to fix this is to apologize and make up for it! _ Akashi slammed his hand on the table and got to his feet. He stridded over to the door kuroko locked, and tapped on the door. Akashi could hear muffled sniffles and whimpers coming from inside and that made it a little harder to find the correct words for an apology. Akashi sighed and let his eyes look to the ground.

"tetsuya…sorry." When no reply came Akashi continued.

"I overdid it didn't i?" Akashi heard a huff and the creaking of a bed, implying that kuroko was either ignoring him, or listening to him but whatever the case, Akashi continued on.

"it's just that…the face you made when you called me cute…it was just so…enticing, I couldn't help myself! Ever since I met you I couldn't help but feel as though…i-I don't know…I don't know how I feel…but I can tell that it's something special…please forgive me tetsuya…" Akashi heard kuroko shuffle on the bed and clear his throat.

"Leave me to my thoughts Akashi Kun…I will not forgive you so easily." That not what kuroko wanted to say, and he felt like he should hit himself for saying it, but he couldn't take it back now. Kuroko buried his head into his pillow and listened as Akashi walked back into the dining room. Both men needed time to think about their feelings. The kiss was a big wakeup call and it was telling both of them to figure things out before they got out of hand, as difficult as I may have seemed at the moment. Hearing Akashi's feelings made kuroko feel a little insecure about his own. His feelings for Akashi, Did he even have any for the man? Of course he did…he wouldn't accept the kiss if he didn't would he? Kuroko was confused by his feelings; the only thing he knew was that the man in the other room had made him have feelings that he had never felt before and that was something…special. Yeah, that's the word…special. The word rolled off of kuroko's tongue like a marble off a ramp. Kuroko brought his hand to this chest which glowed a dull pink.

_Special _

_Special _

_Akashi is special… _

_/ _

Akashi laid down on the floor and looked up to the ceiling, the only thing he could do now was wait for kuroko to forgive him, not that he was expecting it any time soon. Akashi brought his hand to his face and starred at the mark that bonded them. The mark glowed a pink color and stung his hand. It made his heart feel heavy and warm, he didn't like it but he also didn't want it to go away. He felt like it was a sign that their hearts where connected, and that things were going to get better. He wanted things to get better even if they were just stuck being friends, it would still be better than what was happening right now. Akashi's heart thumped in his chest and steadily beat faster.

_There's something wrong with me…did I actually think that i…do i? Do I like tetsuya? _

_No…no it's not possible…kuroko is just… _

_Special. _

Akashi grabbed his shirt, the throb in his chest was irritating him, and it made him feel weak, fragile. Weak and fragile was not something an emperor should feel and he certainly shouldn't be conflicted by his own feelings but he was and that made him feel worthless as the ruler he was. But then again he wasn't a ruler right now, he was just a man, a mere human and that was something he couldn't cope with. Akashi let his hand fall to his side and let his mind take over. He zoned out the world and entered his own iron built one. He felt as though the iron walls he had made to protect himself, were tumbling down and the pieces of metal where crashing down on his chest. He felt guilty and exposed and all the other fun feelings you feel when you let your brain run wild. Akashi sighed and sat up.

"maybe this is more special than I thought…"

* * *

so yay another chapter! so I was wondering...maybe I should ask my audience to help me find songs that represent this story. but then I was all like "no they wouldn't want to" but then I was like "oh well I will just ask them anyways!" so here I go!

I AM HOLDING A CONTEST like thing... post in the reviews a song that you think would go good with this story, and I will listen to them! then I will pick the one I think is best and announce the winner in the next chapter AND I will wright about ANY pairing of your choosing!

I hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget to follow and favorite!

love,

mousekid!


	7. winner!

Akashi: Niki who did you choose as the winner for the contest?

Mousekid: ah! Akashi Kun I told you not to use my real name!

Kuroko: what's wrong with calling you by your first name?

Mousekid: a lot is wrong with that! Im mousekid remember?! call me mousekid!

Akashi: fine _mousekid _tell us who the winner of the contest is.

Kuroko: yes tell us.

Mousekid: … … … okay fine

In first place, getting the full story of any paring of their choosing is: a guest who put jitter doll…jitter doll by Namine Ritsu (vocaloid) is the winner! (if you put jitter doll in my reviews, please pm me so you can get your prize!)

In second place, getting a one shot of any paring of their choosing is: EclipseKuran with the song akakakushi by Akiko Shikata! (get your prize through pm!)

In third place getting the same prize is: another guest with the opening of Tokyo ghoul! (pm me if you put Tokyo ghoul opening in the reviews!)

Kuroko: congratulations.

Akashi: yes, congratulations to everyone…

* * *

I hope everyone who entered had fun! I know I did! ok everyone I have an announcement to make! next week I will not be updating! I will put up a proper authors note on Monday...im sorry that I have to do this, but unfortunately I am going on a trip and wont have time to update so please forgive me this one time! *bows* anyways for the winners please pm me to get your prize, and if you want me to put up more contests like this please say so in the reviews!

love,

mousekid!


	8. Chapter 7

Evening came very slow for Akashi. In the end kuroko never came out of his room, so Akashi was alone in a house that wasn't his. He didn't mind the quietness of the small tree house; in fact he quite enjoyed it. The only thing he couldn't handle in the quietness was the loud pangs of his heart, which seemed to be echoing off the walls. Every time Akashi let his guard down, an image of the arch would pop up in his head and cause his heart to pound, and the simple on his hand to glow. _It's all tetsuya's fault! _Is what Akashi kept thinking, but he knew it wasn't true. He knew that it was his fault for everything that was happened, but he needed someone to blame for the sake of his pride. Akashi quietly got up and explored the house. It was small, but it had a spare bedroom, and a nice kitchen. Akashi went into the spare bedroom, only to find someone else sleeping in the bed. it looked human, but Akashi knew better. He looked closely at the creature that was topless. He had red hair and was very built, but what stood out the most was the tiger print that was perfectly placed on his skin, and the ears and tail that stuck out of his body. The creature snored loudly, but not as loud as the dog that was just outside the room. All of a sudden, as though the creature noticed him, woke up from his sleep and glared at Akashi. Akashi glared back, untrusting of a creature that resembled a tiger.

"Who are you?" the tiger asked as he stretched out his body and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I should ask the same question…isn't it proper to give your name first?" the tiger shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms.

"I'm kagami taiga, a Sachmis hybrid, and you are?" Akashi squeezed his eyebrows together and starred at the 'sachmis'.

"You're the one tetsuya mentioned to that daiki person." Kagami's eyes widened, but soon simmered to a glare.

"You know aomine, who are you?" Akashi leaned on one of the four walls and crossed his arms.

"I'm Akashi seijuro, an emperor." Kagami tilted his head in confusion.

"What type of animal is an 'emperor'?"

"It's a human with a lot of power." Kagami's glare became more pronounced as he pointed at Akashi.

"You're a human? How the hell did you even get in here?!" Akashi shrugged and gave a look to kagami.

"Same to you, how did you get in here?" kagami frowned and pointed to the mark on his shoulder that said protector.

"I'm the guardian's protector; it's my job to be here! You see this mark? It glows when the guardians upset, and when it does I rush to his side! This dam mark glowed for the first time in ages, and I bet you had something to do with it didn't you!?" Akashi frowned and looked to the doorway.

"Yeah, I did have something to do with it, but I think it would be better if you talk to tetsuya about it." kagami sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"Umm, about that… I am terrified of kuroko's pet dog, and he's right outside the door, I can't get to kuroko!" Akashi sighed and walked out the door; he came back and pointed to the doorway.

"The dog is in the living room right now so it should be ok for you to go in." kagami smiled a toothy smile, then ran out of the room towards kuroko's. Kagami knocked on the door twice then called kuroko's name. Akashi listened as kuroko shuffled out of his bed and creaked open the door, only to sigh in relief when it was only kagami. He let kagami in and quickly closed and locked the door, making sure that Akashi couldn't get in. Akashi went back into the spare room and laid down on the bed, he hoped from the bottom of his heart that kagami could help fix things.

/

"oi, what happened to you kuroko?" kuroko sat on the bed and picked at his feathers, with a pout.

"Nothing."

"Hey, don't give me that! This mark doesn't glow for nothing you know! Something had to have happened!" kuroko sniffled and looked down to the ground. Kagami sighed and sat on the bed next to the blue haired arch.

"Kagami Kun, what does 'special someone' mean to you?" kagami looked carefully at kuroko, searching for something in his eyes, when he found what he was looking for, he smiled and looked up to the ceiling.

"A special someone huh? Well it's like someone you can rely on, that you can trust with your life, someone who will be there for you no matter what! You can also say that there your lover, or partner, but they don't always have to be…if they are special to you, then they are a special someone." Kagami looked over to kuroko who was still looking down at the ground. In a mumbled voice kuroko spoke.

"I think Akashi is my special someone…but I don't know how to tell him that…I mean he have only just met…" kagami sighed and brought kuroko to his chest.

"Don't think about it so much! If you like him, then you like him…just come out and tell him! The worse thing he can do is say no! Who knows, maybe he feels the same way!" kuroko perked up and looked to kagami.

"Your right kagami Kun, that's exactly what I need to do!" kuroko got up and kissed kagami on the head in his excitement.

"Thank you so much kagami Kun! You're the best protector an arch could ever have!" kagami smiled and watched as kuroko rushed out the door. Kagami got up and jumped out the window, rushing deeper into the forest. Before the tree house was completely out of sight, kagami looked back with a smile.

"so, he finally found a mate, huh?" 

* * *

so another chapter before I leave yay! for those who won the contest, again please pm your request so that I can start making your prize! if you liked this story please review and don't forget to favorite and follow!

love,

mousekid!


	9. authors note

this story will not be updated for at least a week, but will be updated as soon as possible! warnings have been made at the end of the story so this is not out of the blue, but if it is, I am sorry for any inconveniences this might make for you! I appreciate all of the views and reviews I have gotten, so I promise I will not quit on this story! if you have any concerns or ideas you still want to give me, I can still read them so go ahead and put them in the reviews!

see you in a week or so!

love,

mousekid!


	10. Chapter 8

sorry its been so long, but to be honest I completely forgot to update this one when I updated the others, so to make up for it, I will be posting another chapter sooner than later, (tomorrow) enjoy!

* * *

chapter 8

Kuroko ran into his living room at full speed, only to stop when he realized that no one was there but Nigou, his dog. It confused the arch; he could have sworn that Akashi was in the living room, but from what he could see, the emperor was not there. Kuroko checked the whole house including the back bedroom, but found nothing. Something was wrong, and kuroko was beginning to worry.

_If Akashi isn't here, than where is he?_

Kuroko began to pace around his living room, gaining a confused look from Nigou.

_What if he's in danger?! _

Kuroko's pacing stopped dead in its tracks when the question was mentioned.

_Danger? What danger? I would sense if there was any danger in my barrier, wouldn't i?_

Kuroko sat cross-legged on the floor and spread out his wings. He closed his eyes and put his hands together. He wanted to make sure everything was alright with his barrier, and to see where everyone was and how they were doing. He needed to find Akashi, and put his mind to ease and maybe even confess his feeling to the human. The thought of confessing to Akashi made kuroko blush, as he concentrated on the forest.

_Barrier…check _

_North…check _

_East…check _

_West…chec—_

Kuroko constipated harder on one particular spot in the west part of the forest.

_w-what is this? _

Kuroko looked into the one spot in the west which most called the fairies nest. The fairies nest was indeed just that, it was a place the fairies or nymph's called there home, but something was wrong with it. The willow trees that surrounded their flowery home, where wilting, browning and slowly dying at their roots. The tall, lush green grass that used to be so prominent, was now dry and brittle, with no green to them once so ever. The nest was also oddly quiet; there was not a single fairy out of the nest to go on daily runs for food, or to give nurturance to the plants around the forest. If no one was out, that means that something happened to their leader.

_I have to find out what happened, no fairies means no life to our forest. But first I have to find Akashi; I have to make sure he's ok!_

Kuroko continued to search the forest for his beloved; it's hard to locate a low creature such as a human, but eventually kuroko pin pointed the emperor to the spot that they had first met in. with all of his strength, kuroko flew out of the tree house and rushed towards Akashi. His wings glided through the air in a furry of white; His robes where fluttering beautifully as the air pushed them around. Nothing could stop kuroko from getting to Akashi and right now, kuroko was the most determined life form in the air, and anyone could tell that their lovely arch was in love. As kuroko passed by, everyone who saw him cheered him on or bowed their head in respect to the love that had filled his emotionless and incomplete heart.

Kuroko was almost there, just a little further and he would be able to give his heart to Akashi, just a little further and kuroko's emotions would be stable. Kuroko flapped his wings harder in a thrust of determination.

_I will get to him no matter what! _

Kuroko flew until he could see Akashi, and when he did, he immediately landed and ran to him. Out of breath he called for the man.

"Ha, ha…Akashi Kun!" Akashi turned around only to have a blue haired angel jump into his arms. Akashi's eyes widened when he felt kuroko's arms tighten around his neck, he could not believe what was happening to him. Was kuroko really hugging him right now? Akashi soon got his composure back though he was still confused as to why the beautiful arch was hugging him; he thought that he would be hated by the arch. Akashi was about to ask the question, when kuroko surprisingly took action and stole the great Akashi's lips in a passionate and heated kiss. Minutes passed like hours for the couple, and soon they had to pull away for air. Kuroko rested his forehead on Akashi's and spoke the words that have been lingering in his heart since he first met the emperor.

"I love you."

Akashi's eyes widened at those three little words.

_Love? Me? Is this really happening? Am I dreaming? _

For the first time in a long time Akashi smiled a genuine smile. He hugged the arch with all his might and buried his head in his shoulder.

"Baka, you should have said that sooner." Kuroko smiled and rubbed the back of Akashi's head with care. He was truly in the moment when a sudden thought ruined it. Kuroko pushed Akashi away in a panic and fell down to his knees with his hand covering his face. Akashi, thinking that there was something wrong with the arch began to fuss over him.

"Tetsuya, Are you alright?!" kuroko shook his head and let his head droop.

"What am I going to do Akashi Kun? The fairies nest is dying and i haven't picked a new leader yet!" Akashi sighed I relief when he realized there was nothing to worry about.

"What do you mean?" kuroko let his hands drop from his face and looked up to Akashi.

"It's my job as the arch to assign leaders to all the groups in the forest to keep the balance in check, if I don't assign a new leader before the old one dies, than the part of the forest that the group is in charge of will start to die. I'm late by a week and the outside of the fairies nest is already dead, if I don't get there quick and do my job than the fairy nest will die!" kuroko began weep, and Akashi put a hand on his shoulder. Kuroko stopped crying and looked up to Akashi once again.

"It's okay tetsuya, all we have to do is assign a leader, right?" kuroko nodded his head.

"well than that's easy ill help you, after all it was my job as well to assign leaders…"

* * *

soooooooo? how did you like it? I know it might feel a little rushed but as you might know I tend to rush into things and I'm not very good at holding myself back! if you have any suggestions, I am open to then and love to hear them even if I don't agree with them! I will **always** read you review even if I don't have time to reply to them, you should know that I appreciate anything you say! anyways, please don't forget to favorite and follow, and please review!

love,

mousekid!


	11. an again!

I would like to inform my readers that blue eyes or gold coins will now be updated every other week instead of every week. this story will end in another 5 to 6 chapters, but there will be a sequel.

to everyone who is disappointed, I am truly sorry!

but hey, at least im not like thoughs other authors who don't update for months at a time! am I right! lol

see you next week!

love,

mousekid!


	12. Chapter 9

this is really short and confusing, so please bear with me when I say that Akashi has a second half, and his second half does not like kuroko! enjoy!

chapter 9

)))Iiiiiii))))))))))

**Air, wind, blue eyes, green surroundings, and white wings…this is not who you are, Akashi…go back to your loyal subjects and gold coins…he's using you… have you forgotten that the only reason your still stuck here is because you made a deal with that man? You love him? Hahaha! Love is but an illusion Akashi! You are being fooled my dear other half, let me out and I will get you out of this mess like I've always have…let me out, LET ME OUT! BECOME ONE WITH ME AKASHI! LET ME HELP YOU! **

"I don't need your help…"

0((())))O

Deep in the western woods, Akashi and kuroko walked, one after the other, to the fairies nest were they were going to assign a new leader.

"Did you say something, Akashi?" kuroko looked behind him, seeing that Akashi was talking to himself in a daydream. Akashi, hearing kuroko's voice snapped out of it and looked over to the arch.

"Ah…n-no I didn't." Akashi cleared his throat with a little blush on his cheeks and looked away from the man's beautiful blue eyes. Kuroko was happy with the man's expression and turned back around with a smirk, flapping his wings twice to keep his cool.

"Oh, I see." The two continued to walk through the woods in silence, until Akashi grabbed kuroko's hand and held it tight, now walking side by side with him. Kuroko felt a rush of heat fill his cold bodies through the touch, this let kuroko relax into the humans hold…that is when kuroko realized…what the beautiful side of Akashi was.

"Hey Akashi…do you remember the deal we made, about your beautiful side?" kuroko looked to Akashi with a serious face and Akashi nodded his head.

"I do, but you never told me what it meant." Kuroko smiled and covered his eyes with his bangs.

" i- …" kuroko stopped and looked in front of him. They were now at the gates of the fairies nest and what he was about to say vanished from both his lips and his mind. They were here, and it was time for kuroko to do his job, it was time to get serious. The gates of the fairies nest opened and kuroko elegantly strutted in, leaving Akashi standing, still waiting for kuroko's words. When he realized that kuroko had gone inside, he rushed after him, still confused and still lost. Akashi caught up to the blue haired man and looked around at his surroundings. It was quiet and empty except for the couple of fairies who greeted kuroko at the gates and were leading them solemnly to what seemed like the middle of the nest. The fairies were small in size, around two to four inches, and were very colorful in both hair and wings. Their wings resembled that of a butterfly's and in certain light would become rainbow colored. There feet did not touch the ground as they dragged their wings up and down to keep their heavy, sad bodies up in the air. Akashi could understand why they were so sad, after all they lost their leader, and they probably loved him with all their might. It was a great time of mourning for the pour creatures, so Akashi did not speak, but simply followed kuroko to their destination, no questions asked.

"Akashi Kun, they're going to take us to the court where a few publicly selected fairies will be presented, I need you to help me choose one of them." Akashi nodded his head, even though kuroko could not see him. He wished not to speak in the thick, saddening air for he thought that he would choke if he did, so Akashi kept his mouth closed.

They had finally made it to the court were all the other fairies in the nest were. The creatures did not cheer when kuroko passed them, but instead thanked him by bowing their heads with respect, some crying others not. Akashi looked up to kuroko to see his expression, and found that the arch was pained to say the least. Without thinking, Akashi grabbed his hand and carefully rubbed their shoulders together making the expression on the arches face even grimmer. Akashi could tell that he didn't want to do this, and he could tell that, despite his unwillingness to do this, was still going to anyways and Akashi respected that. Kuroko stopped walking and looked down to the little white haired fairy who had tugged on kuroko's robes.

"Arch sama, won't you please give this to leader ken at his grave before we pick a new leader? I'm sure he would be happy." The little fairy handed kuroko a large daisy, in which the man accepted. He let the little girl show him the way to the grave, which was under a mushroom and was surrounded by flowers of all kinds. Kuroko knelt down in front of the grave and placed the daisy on top of all the other flowers, then calmly put his hands together in prayer. When he was done, he stood up and walked back to the court to face the chosen ones who might become leader. Akashi followed, not wanting to get in kuroko's way, but wanting to stay close to his loved one. When they got back to the court, three fairies were lined up on a tree branch that was eye level to kuroko, which meant that Akashi had to bend down a little to see their faces. Akashi looked down and one fairy immediately caught his eye. On the far left of the branch was a green haired fairy with lovely emerald eyes. His stoic and proper figure and his quiet analyzing eyes made him the perfect candidate for leader. The three fairies introduced themselves to kuroko and bowed as they did so, as was custom for all creatures to do. When it came to the green fairy, Akashi listened closely for both strength and clarity when he spoke to kuroko.

"My name is Midorima shintarou, and I will humbly serve as leader if thou great arch will accept me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOn

so that was chapter 9! hope you like this story so far...I-i...i sort of...don't like the way it turned out...not just this chapter, but the whole thing...I don't know...anyways, please tell me your thoughts and don't forget to favorite and follow...p.s. remember im updating this story every other week now so please don't worry!

love,

mousekid!


End file.
